Je suis la mort
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Théo était pourtant devant eux, mais ce sourire démoniaque était bien loin d'être le sien. Quant à lui, son coeur se déchirait à cette vue. Il le perdait à nouveau mais cette fois, il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! /Thelthazar/
Coucou tout le monde~

Je reviens avec une série de petites histoires sur des moments Thelthazar ! Ce couple aura mon âme, je vous jure xD  
Je tiens à remercier **Dry1410** pour son merveilleux one shot et sa dédicace à mon égard !  
J'ai été inspiré également en retombant sur un moment porté sur notre couple favori ! J'espère donc que ça vous plaira~

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (° ▽°)/

* * *

\- Je ne suis pas Théo... Théo, je l'ai dévoré au même titre que le chevalier Vlad.

Le sourire inconnu sur le visage du paladin déchirait sadiquement son visage dans une euphorie démente, laissant le groupe choqué et pétrifié à l'annonce. Balthazar fixa son compagnon, tremblant un peu, le cœur s'accélérant douloureusement tandis que sa poitrine s'écrasait. Non, pas encore... Non, il n'allait pas le perdre à nouveau !

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent sous sa peur de ne jamais revoir son bien-aimé tel qu'il l'était vraiment. Il essaya de se ressaisir, ne pouvant pas accepter la fatalité. Théo était pourtant bien là, juste en face de lui, un simple court d'eau les séparant, et pourtant il semblait tellement loin. Il se reprit comme il le put, s'avançant d'un pas, détruit, dévisageant la créature qu'était devenu son amant. L'injonction de Viktor n'avait eu aucun effet, il n'avait peut-être aucune chance.

Cependant il était sûr que Théo était quelque part là dessous, un peu comme lorsque son diable prend possession de lui. Il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi du moment que ça marchait. Inconsciemment, il leva une main hésitante, les pieds dans l'eau jusqu'aux mollets et regardant son chère et tendre droit dans les yeux.

L'autre n'eut aucune réaction en le voyant, il ne fit que l'analyser curieusement, semblant ressentir l'essence démoniaque prisonnière de son corps. C'était accablant, et quelque part, le mage se demanda si l'existence de Théo n'avait pas bel et bien été soufflée pendant son inconscience. Il aurait oublié toutes ces années à courir au travers du cratère avec leur quatuor déjanté. Il aurait oublié tout ces temps dures qui les avaient soudées, comme ces merveilleux moments à rire et à faire les cons. Il aurait oublié leur histoire à tout les deux, leurs instants, leur tendresse et leur amour. Tout aurait disparu, juste comme ça. Une vie entière, balayée par une entité sombre.

La douleur qu'il ressentait brûlait son être de l'intérieur, le mettant dans une lente et vicieuse agonie. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter, il était hors de question de renoncer à cette part incroyable et délicieuse de sa vie. De leur vie.

La discussion battait son plein pendant ce temps là. Grunlek, Shinddha et Viktor prirent tour à tour la parole pour chercher à comprendre ce que cette entité qui se nommait "la mort" cherchait réellement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les mots pourtant simple qui passait la bouche de son compagnon, le simple fait de les entendre le rendait malade. C'était sa voix, son corps et pourtant ce n'était pas lui.

\- Je dois avoué que l'esprit combatif de ce garçon, ses ambitions et aspirations... Me poussent au danger et à l'échec. Sa vie était d'un interdit hérétique pour son milieu. Sans compter qu'il ne me laissait guère de place, sachant qu'un autre en prenait déjà une plus grande.

Il dirigea alors ses yeux sur Balthazar qui s'effaroucha en serrant les poings. Il décida de prendre la parole, furieux qu'un érudit essaye de la lui couper. Il lui hurla de se taire avec toute sa rage et sa rancœur. C'était un mage, bon dieu ! L'irrespect, ça allait cinq minutes ! Là, son compagnon de vie était en jeu, c'était plus qu'important !

Il se défoula en l'insultant autant que possible mais l'érudit continua d'essayer de parler plus fort que lui. Il se souvint alors qu'ils avaient mollement désacralisé une église et tuer une prêtresse des murmures, la culpabilité lui faisant baissé le ton. Préférant donc ignorer ces chiens rampant cherchant une ouverture suffisante pour s'enfuir lâchement, il questionna la chose en face de lui. Le groupe restait méfiant sur les réponses évasives de la mort qui posait des questions faisant esquiver la conversation.

Le demi-diable remarqua que l'entité faisait au mieux pour ne pas porter son attention sur lui, l'intriguant grandement, autant que le cercle magique étrange qui brillait à ses pieds. Il attira son regard en prenant la parole, l'autre semblant s'accrocher à ses yeux avec les siens avant de tressaillir, mal à l'aise. La mort secoua un peu ses épaules et reprit comme elle put une attitude non-nonchalante. Il tiqua donc, comprenant une part de la vérité.

\- Je sais qu'il est là, quelque part, fit-il.

\- J'ai dévoré votre amant, je le crains.

\- Non, je sais qu'il est là...

\- Comment pouvez en être aussi certain ? demanda l'être, curieux de cette obstination, et éternellement fasciné par leur réaction.

\- Je le vois, dans ses yeux..., avoua le mage en plongeant profondément ses prunelles dans les siennes. Je reconnais sa façon de me regarder...

La mort frissonna à nouveau, faisant disparaître la chose en gigotant un peu les épaules et les bras, visiblement contrarié. Les trois autres qui avait assisté à la scène observèrent la situation, reprenant un brin d'espoir.

\- Il m'avait prévenu que vous ne lâcheriez pas le morceau.

\- J'ai toujours eu tendance à saisir l'opportunité quand elle passe, et je suis gourmand, sourit hautainement le fils des enfers. De plus, je ne l'abandonnerais jamais.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous accrochez vous à une cause aussi perdu que la sienne ? Cet homme est tellement inconscient que sa témérité frise l'hérésie, il mourra avant même d'être au milieux de son existence.

\- Parce que l'amour, Sir, est une part importante de la vie. Sans elle, nous pauvres mortel, n'avons aucune raison d'être.


End file.
